Just mates right?
by HellaTARDIS
Summary: The Doctor and Donna discuss a previous kiss, will the Doctor make it out alive? Very 10/Donna.
1. Chapter 1

Just mates right?

The Doctor grabbed Donna's hand to try to calm the fierce woman down. Though not to his surprise it hadn't worked. She flipped her head back up, causing red strands of hair to whip by his face. He smirked, for instead of seeing anger in her face, it was flustered and pink.

"You don't have to keep bringing it up you dunce!" She said pointing a finger and pocking his square in the chest. God he could be such a child sometimes, god knows why anyone would even want to kiss him, even if it was to save his life. The Doctor grabbed her hand and she resisted a bit, then said; "I only did it to save your life, and it worked didn't it?"

"Even if it didn't I would die a happy man," He told her, his smirk becoming more sly. He was having fun, it's not very often one gets to mock Donna Noble and live to tell the tale.

"Oi, shut up you!" She said pulling her hand away from his, taking a few steps back, hiding her face in her red hair, to hide the blush she knew she had. It's not like she didn't enjoy kissing him it was just, not the thing, they did, or want to do, just mates right? Right?

"Well, that kiss was pretty good," He said taking a few steps towards her, and stroking his chin. It was like playing cat and mouse, and he was certainly the cat this time.

"No thanks to you," She scoffed. She noticed his movement and began to walk in the other direction, ending up on the other side of the console. What was he doing, he didn't like her, no way in hell skinny liked her, she thought. "Plus, that wasn't even half of it, skinny." She dared.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked raising a brow in suspicion.

"Maybe, if you want it to be." Donna said from across the console, the pink in her cheeks fading. What was he planning, well from what she can suspect, he was planning on-

"Oh, I think that is Donna," He gave her a soft smile, in hopes of giving him consent for his actions.

"What are you planning Doctor?" She asked. The two then mirrored each other on either side of the console. If the Doctor goes left so does she, giving her lots of space. Not that there wasn't space in the TARDIS.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said innocently, placing a hand on his chest in hurt, mostly sarcastic.

"Oh you bloody well do," She said, being tired of being played at, she stopped mimicking him. She put on a glare to make him back away, but his time it didn't succeed. She watched as he approached her, just coming into slapping rang, which the Doctor tended to avoid.

"May I take this challenge?" He asked, as gentleman-like as possible.

"No…" She half whispered, unaware of what he was about to do.

The Doctor stopped, and placed a hand on her waist, and pulled her body close to his until they touched. He placed a hand on her chin and pulled her face so close to his that they were basically kissing.

"S-stop it…" She whispered.

He tilted his head a bit, as if he was about to kiss her. He took a deep breath in, and got a whiff of perfume and let out a sigh, the sigh moving bits of red hair from her blushed face. "Fine," He whispered and took a few steps back, leaving her warmth and walked away, leaving her alone in the console room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Revenge

The Doctor flipped the last switch in the sequence causing both the ship and the people inside to wobble about. Once the final bits of wheezing had finished and the ship finally began to settle, both the Doctor and Donna exited through the TARDIS doors.

"Here we are the planet of the Rechilions, one of the finest cheese planets of the universe! Plus the people here are brilliant!" The Doctor beamed as he grabbed a hold of Donna's hand as a cause of habit.

"That's lovely, honestly Doctor it is, but why cheese?" Donna asks a bit confused, she was a fan of cheese she supposes but not in the way he might be thinking.

"Oh, just a change of scenery really, why do you not like cheese?" He says leading her through the thick crowds of aliens.

"Nope don't mind it at all," Donna laughs at his pouting face. He was such a baby.

"Alright, then let's have a look around!"

Donna keeps a hold of the Doctor hand in case the crowd might whisk her away. She looks around at the planet; the sky is a magenta sort of colour while the clouds match perfectly with a colour that she's never seen before. The people aren't that different from humans, really, Donna might even suggest that they were human if it weren't for the doctor. She looks down at her feet; she's walking on dirt path, which is purple! The doctor really knows where to pick his planets!

Donna is shoved by a larger man, causing her to remove her hand from the Doctors, and making her move by the crowd. "Hey, watch it twinkle toes!" She shouts through the crowd. "Doctor?" She yells through the crowd although she knows there's no way he could hear her. She decides to give up on making her way through the crowd, and heads to the side where the isn't as many people. She leans her back against the smooth stone of a wall, and relaxes herself. She knew that the Doctor would find her eventually, she could picture it in her head. He'd be all upset about something, and she would have to yell at him, just like usual. The thought, surprisingly made her happier about being lost on an alien planet.

Donna had been standing there for about a few minutes when a voice spoke from beside her on the wall. "S'cuse me? You have the time?"

She looked over and turned to the man beside her. She lifted her arm and looked at her watch, though it still read her time back on earth. "Oh uh sorry I don't," She said politely.

"Oh just as well, I was going to be late to the party anyways," The man said mostly to himself then to her. "Since we're waiting here, what's your name?"

"Donna," She smiled over at him. She gave him a quick up-down. He was wearing a formal suit; Donna would say tuxedo, and a bowtie (Dear lord). He had scruffy brown hair, and dark eyes. "Yours?" She said a bit more interested now that she had a good look at him.

"Leon," He smiled back at her. She seems nice, and defiantly not from around here, but neither was he.

"That's a nice name, but I thought it'd be more, you know, alien," Donna said, trying to make conversation, using her hands while she talked.

"Yeah, but I'm not from around here, and by the looks of it you aren't either." He laughed.

"Ha, you're right on that one," Donna said.

"So, did you come here with anyone?"

The Doctor looked around for briefly fifteen minutes, trying to look for Donna. At this rate they would be late for the festival. He looked around once more in till spotting her, talking with a man by the far wall.

He strode towards Donna, trying not to knock anyone over in the process. He watched as her arm gently brushed his, and the way she laughed when he said thing. She was flirting. No way he was letting this happen, especially after that kiss. She was his.

He stormed over to Donna grabbing her hand abruptly. Pulling it towards his chest.

"Whoa what're you-" Donna said then spun around to see the Doctor. "Oh, I knew you'd find me!" She said. "I was just-"

"Leaving. We're leaving." He said glaring coldly at the man who was just talking to Donna.

"Oh, but can you at least let us finish our chat?" Donna asked as he began pulling her away.

"Nope." He said. He started to pull her away from the man and the wall heading towards the TARDIS. He did not like that man.

"Oh, I'm very **sorry**," She said, sorry being more of a grunt to define the Doctors pulling. "But I apparently have to go Leon." She waved with her free hand.

"Bye… I guess." Leon half sighed.

By the time the Doctor pulled her into the TARDIS she was furious, and the Doctor knew that.

"What the hell is your problem?" She asked as soon as he let go of her arm. She pulled it to her body defensively, plus it hurt.

"We have places to be," He said staring down at the console, not wanting to face her fury.

"What places, it's a bloody time machine!" She began to yell.

The Doctor didn't say anything now, just waited for the storm to wash over.

"Oh. My. God." She said. "Were you, jealous?"

"No, I was just tired," He defenced.

"You so were," She scoffed. She placed her hands on her hips. "That is amazing."

"I-" He began.

"Ha! The oncoming storm is jealous!" He laughed.

"Now hold on, you can't accuse me of anything." He turned around and got closer to her, to tell her he means business.

"What if I..." Her sentence trailed off as she gently placed her hands on his sides, and moved them up to his neck, trailing his Adam's apple. She moved her body close to his and, placed her cheek on his, and whispered. "You were jealous.." She then removed herself from him and left him alone in the console room, flustered. "That is your revenge Doctor." She said to herself slyly.


End file.
